White Stag
by Professor R.J. Lupin w Prongs
Summary: Oh dear. Prongs is writing romance. But it's JamesLily and as in character as she can get it, so that's okay, right? Of course it is. Set in MWPP's 6th year. PG cause Harry Potter is and for angst. Some of which is Sirius. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**White Stag**

Lily Evans had a problem. Actually, she had several problems: James Potter and Sirius Black,her Advanced Potions essay, James Potter and Sirius Black, her overwhelming prefect duties, James Potter and Sirius Black, and the fact that all those problems had given her a bad headache.

That was why she was in the Forbidden Forest. It was the quietest place on the Hogwarts grounds, especially a small clearing near the heart of the Forest. She was fairly sure nobody else knew about it.

Lily sighed and sat down at the roots of an old tree, her back against the trunk. She closed her eyes, and was almost asleep when a cracking twig at the edge of the clearing startled her. Her head jerked up reflexively, and she looked around just in time to see a white stag run past the clearing, heading deeper into the Forest. Funny. She had never seen any deer in the Forest before, much less a white one...

**_That night, in the Gryffindor common room..._**

"I didn't know there were deer in the Forest," said Sarah Donovan, Lily's best friend, when Lily told her about it.

"Yeah, neither did I," said Lily. She shrugged.

"You saw a stag in the Forest?" asked a familiar voice from behind them. Lily looked up. It was Remus Lupin, one of Sirius's and James's other two close friends. Unlike Sirius and James, however, Lily got along quite well with her fellow prefect.

"Yeah," Lily replied, "a white one. Have you seen any deer in the forest?"

Remus nodded. "A few times. How about you, James?" he called to James across the room.

"Oh, sometimes. I think I've seen that stag Lily's been talking about too. I've seen that one a lot," he yelled back.

Sirius, who was sitting beside him, muttered something that made them both laugh. "Same here," he managed to tell Lily between bursts of laughter.

Lily barely noticed. If they had all seen the stag, that meant it was real and she hadn't just imagined it.

_**Later, in the boys' dorm**_

"Prongs, was that _you_ Lily saw in the Forest today?" Remus asked James, who nodded.

"I didn't think she would've looked up, though," he added.

"What if she finds out you're Animagi?" Remus said, half to himself.

"She won't, Moony, it's okay. You wory too much," Sirius said calmly.

"Padfoot, Lily's not stupid! If anyone figures you out, it'll be her!" Remus exclaimed.

* * *

Woohoo, new story. So now I have 3 to work on- this, Full Moon, and Road Trip of Doom. How amazingly fun. :laughs: But thankfully this is a remake of a story I wrote last year and already have 9 chapters of. Plus I have Moony's help on Full Moon and Hikari's help on Road Trip ofDoom.And of course, it's James/Lily. Yay. :squee: 

Lily: And she doesn't own any of this.

Except Sarah. Sarah the amazing un-Mary-Sue OC of doom. What can I say, Lily needed a best friend. :shrug: Random bit of trivia- Sarah's last name is from I, Robot. The book, not the movie. Woohoo, go Donovan and Powell. :laughs:


	2. Chapter 2

**White Stag**

Lily went back to the Forest the next day. But as she headed through the trees toward the clearing, she heard whistling. Not birds singing, no, it was distinctly whistling. And then it stopped, and she heard a very familiar voice singing the Hogwarts school song.

What on earth was James Potter doing in the Forest? And he was so close to her clearing, too! But then, he had almost flat-out told her he was in the Forest sometimes, saying he had seen that stag so much.

Lily heard a soft pop at the same time as the singing stopped abruptly, then she heard bushes rustling. She wondered what he was doing, then all thought of James was driven out of her mind as she saw the white stag again.

He had run across the pathway right in front of her, stopped, and turned to look at her. She found herself transfixed by his huge, unblinking hazel eyes. The spell was broken as quickly at it had been cast as the stag moved from his position in the pathway to Lily's side.

She gasped, staring over at him. He glanced back over at her as if to ask, "Is this a problem?" She shook her head quickly, then started walking to see what he would do. He took a step, then stopped. She smiled and waved him forward. Lily could've sworn he smiled back before slowly walking to her side.

"So how about I show you the clearing?" she asked him, before remembering. "Oh wait... you've already seen it, haven't you?" He tilted his head slightly and rubbed it lightly against her shoulder. She laughed. "That tickles!"

A whistle echoed through the forest. The stag looked up, nudged Lily's shoulder gently, then ran off the way he had come. Maybe it was James who had whistled. Maybe he knew the stag. She would have to talk to James when she got back to the school.

_**Later that day**_

She found James in the common room two hours after her second encounter with the stag. His hair was a little bit messier than usual, and there was a leaf in it that he obviously hadn't noticed. He was sitting with his back to her in one of the armchairs by the fire. Normally Sirius, Remus, and Peter would be ranged across the couch, the other armchair, or the rug, but he was alone. Maybe that would make it easier to talk to him.

Lily walked up behind the chair, then realized he was reading. She wasn't quite sure how to get his attention, then he spoke. "Just a second, Evans, I'm almost done with this chapter." She blinked. Had she been that loud? He finished that page, then lightly dog-eared the page, closed the book, and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Um... I was just going to ask you about that stag..." she said, sitting down on the couch.

"What about him?" asked James, turning to look at her there.

"Well... I saw him again today, and I was just going to ask-"

"You were in the Forest again? I'm impressed. Miss prefect Evans is becoming a regular rulebreaker." James smirked.

"I'm not half as bad as you or any of your friends! And what about Remus? He's a prefect too, isn't he?" Lily replied defensively.

James shrugged. "He's Remus. You're Lily."

"Well... just because I... he's not... it's quiet in the Forest!" James raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, that's why I go to the Forest. Because it's quiet. You probably only go in there cause it's against the rules."

"Sure, that was why we went in the first time. But you've been in there, you know how nice it is. That's why I go back alone. And you're right, it is quiet."

"_I'm_ impressed now. Potter wants some quiet time."

He laughed. "I finally impressed you? Wow."

Lily crossed her arms. "That's not what I meant and you know it. And we're completely off-subject. What do you know about that stag?"

"He's white."

"Potter!"

He laughed. "Oh, besides that? He'll come to you if you whistle."

"So that _was_ you!"

James nodded. "Yep. And... hmm... what else..." He started to run his hand through his hair, then stopped. "Oops, sorry. Habit. Um... I don't think he likes me."

"Why do you say that?" Lily asked curiously.

"Cause if I'm around he leaves, so you'll never see us together. He only came to me when I whistled cause he didn't know who it was."

"Mm. Anything else?"

"If I think of anything I'll te- oh yeah, and he likes sugar. From the right people, of course. Won't take any from me, but he's taken a bit from Sirius and Remus. Peter too, I think."

"How do you know?"

"I hid behind a tree and watched."

Lily couldn't help laughing. "James Potter, hiding from a deer."

He smiled.

* * *

Already two reviews for chapter 1! Thank you Hogwartsgirl52 and jeevesandwooster. :feels loved: And about how I said I had already written 9 chapters of this last year and was just redoing it a little... well, it's more than a little. The only part in this chapter that's in the original is the beginning up to where the stag walks across the path (originally he ran off as soon as Lily saw him) and Lily going to see James to ask about the stag and seeing him reading. I like this much better though. 

And as for jeevesandwooster's question, ... Will Lily find out about the Animagi-ness or won't she? Good question. :winks: And when will she fall in love with James? I mean, we know she has to, cause it's J/L. But when? Let's just say... soon. :smirks:


	3. Chapter 3

**White Stag**

Lily went to the Forest almost every day that week after that. Every time she whistled, and every time the stag came. She began talking to him as though he was a close friend and confidante, telling him things she didn't even tell Sarah.

She told him about her sister, Petunia, and how she called Lily a freak because of her magic.

She told him how much it hurt when Slytherins called her a Mudblood, even though she pretended not to care.

She told him about James, how he was being less and less of a prat lately and how she might be able to like him _just as a friend_. She stressed that part, making sure the stag knew the thought of her having a crush on James Potter was absolutely ridiculous.

Then one day she went and whistled for the stag, and he didn't come. She went to her clearing anyway, hoping he might be there, but there was no sign of him. The same thing happened the next day, except this time she saw someone else on her way to the clearing. James was sitting at the roots of a tree, looking very much asleep. She woke him up.

"Whaaaat?" he moaned without opening his eyes. He sounded a bit irritated.

"James?" Lily said, worried.

His head jerked up so quickly Lily jumped back in surprise. "Lily? What-" he yawned- "What're you doing?"

He was actually quite cute when he was half-awake.

Lily squeaked. She had not just thought that. No. No no no. Not possible. She shook her head.

"You okay?" he said, tilting his head to one side.

She nodded hurriedly. "I was just wondering if you'd seen that stag lately. I... I know he doesn't like you, but I thought you might've seen him at least. I couldn't find him yesterday, and I was whistling for him today and he didn't come. I'm worried about him."

"Maybe he's found a girlfriend or something. Who knows?" James replied with a laugh, then became serious. "He's an animal, Lily. Don't try to tame him, and don't get too attatched. And it looks like you already care too much about him."

"Don't tell me what to do, Potter!" she said fiercely. "Don't tell me I care too much. He was my friend, okay? And he was a good listener."

"He's an animal, Lily!"

"What kind of point are you trying to make?" she yelled at him, startling a group of loudly protesting ravens out of a tree.

"I... oh, forget it." He pulled himself to his feet using an overhanging branch, then walked away, towards the school.

She whistled for the stag one last time, then gave up and left, making sure to take a different path than James had.

* * *

Hey, I got another chapter written and postedtoday! Going for four chapters written and uploadedin the same day. :crosses fingers: Since this is being posted so soon after chapter 2, I don't have any new reviews to reply to. :goes to write chapter 4: 


	4. Chapter 4

**White Stag**

Later that evening, Lily decided to apologize to James. For some reason, she suddenly didn't want him to be mad at her. So when she saw him come into the common room with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, she got up. "James?"

Sirius turned around instead. "Hey Prongsie, your girlfriend's following us," he said with a smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend, Padfoot," said James, not even looking at Lily.

"You sure, Prongs? She's sure trying to get your attention," Sirius said, still smirking.

"I just wanted to apol-" Lily stopped mid-word.

"'Apol'?" said Sirius, looking slightly puzzled. Remus, James, and Peter turned around to look at her, all looking confused.

"Prongs," whispered Lily, horrified. Something had clicked, and all the pieces had fallen into place.. She would never see James and the stag together. He had said it was because the stag didn't like him, but what if he... that meant she had poured her heart out to...

Remus's eyes grew wide. He grabbed James by the wrist and dragged him away from Lily, Sirius, and Peter. Lily could only hear snatches of the conversation.

"Now you've... knows about you..." Remus said, anger obvious in his voice.

"...not my fault... if Sirius hadn't..." replied James heatedly.

Sirius went over to them and joined into the conversation. Unlike the other two, however, he didn't bother being quiet.

"We can worry about blame later. We need to figure out what we're going to do."

"James," said Remus decisively, "is going to go talk to her."

James nodded and walked back over to Lily, who was staring at him.

"We need to talk," he said quietly.

* * *

Well, this is even shorter than the last one, but it was a good cutoff point. Since this is so short, chapter 5 is going to get posted tonight too. Anyways, it'll definately be written by the end of the day. Maybe I'll even get chapter 6 written and up, who knows? 

And look, jeevesandwooster's question got answered.

Thank you Hogwartsgirl52 for reviewing all the chapters as well as most of our other stories. :feels loved: Hope you liked this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**White Stag**

James led Lily upstairs to the dorm he shared with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. She had expected the whole room to be messy, but three-quarters of it was quite neat. However, the other quarter looked somewhat as if a tornado had gone through it. She supposed that was Sirius's part of the room.

James sat down on what was apparently his bed. Lily sat down beside him, feeling strange being with him now that she knew he was the stag. He sighed heavily.

"So... um..." said James, looking as uncomfortable as she felt and staring down at his feet.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the stag?" she asked, surprising herself.

He looked up. "It's illegal, Lily. I thought you would've known that."

"It's not illegal if you're regi- you're not registered!"

He shook his head. "Do you really think the Ministry would register a 16-year-old Animagus?" he asked her.

"No," she admitted. "But I wouldn't have told. I thought _you_ would've known _that_."

James shrugged. "What makes you think I can really trust anybody with this?"

"Sirius and Remus know," she said, somewhat hurt.

"And Peter," he added. "But they're my best friends, Lily, and you... well, you hated me last year, and you probably hate me again now."

She paused, trying to sort out her jumbled feelings. "I don't hate you, but... I wish you had told me. I told you so much without knowing it was you, and now you... now you probably think I'm just a silly little girl."

"Never!" said James, so quickly and honestly it startled Lily. "I mean... oh Merlin. Lily... I would have listened to you... I'll listen to you now, if you want to talk about something." He was looking back at his feet again. "It doesn't have to be the stag you tell your problems to," he whispered.

There was just one thing bothering Lily. "Why did the stag stop coming?" she asked him quietly.

He looked back up. "Who knows?" he said, in almost the same tone he had used that morning in the Forest, a slight smile on his face.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "You, maybe," she replied seriously.

His smile vanished. "He was too tired to come. He would've come tomorrow, after hegot some moresleep."

Lily thought about that for a moment. "Why was he so tired?" she asked finally.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry," he said, and he really looked it. "But he'll come tomorrow, if you want him to."

"You could come," she suggested tentitavely. "I know you know the way."

He smiled tiredly. "I'll be there."

* * *

Yay. James and Lily get a happy moment there. Funny thing is, I read Hogwartsgirl52's review of chapter 4 just a second ago, and she said she hoped Lily would be nice to James. And she was. :smile: Who wants to guess why the stag was tired? And will Lily find out about the other Animagi? Before you ask, yes, I'm gonna go write chapter 6 right now. Woot. 


	6. Chapter 6

**White Stag**

As promised, James came to the clearing the next day, looking much better and much more awake than the previous day.

Lily told him more about Petunia and her family, and soon found herself just as comfortable with James in human form as she had been with the stag. She especially liked that he was just as good a listener when he could talk as when he couldn't. They had been in the clearing for a while when she realized that it had been just her talking, prattling on and on with no thought to if James wanted to talk or not. She quickly asked him about it.

He smiled. "It's not a problem."

"That just means you want to talk but you're being too polite to say so," she retorted.

He laughed. "Nobody told me that," he said, still laughing slightly. "I don't want to talk, Lily, don't worry."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Was it really that funny?" she asked, laughing a little at him.

He shook his head. "Probably not. The caffine from the coffee Remus made me drink this morning hasn't worn off yet, it's normal."

"He made you drink coffee? Still tired?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Nah, he's just being himself and worrying about us. He made Sirius and Peter drink some too," he added, seeingthe question in Lily's eyesat the word 'us'.

She nodded and looked at her watch. "We should probably go back up to school," she said. "Break's almost over, we're going to be late for class."

James got up, then reached down to help Lily up. She took the offered hand and got up. She smiled as she let go of his hand.

"What?" James asked, seeing the smile.

"You always did that," she said, remembering the stag bending his head so Lily could pull herself up using his antlers. He smiled too.

"Old habits die hard?" he said, running one hand through his hair. She laughed, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away from his hair. He laughed too. "Race you to the castle!" he said with a grin.

"Oh, you're on, Potter!" she said, an almost identical smile on her face.

* * *

Yay, they're still happy.:smiles: And Lily still doesn't know about the other three. As to your guess, Hogwartsgirl52 (ahh, that's really getting long.Got anickname I can use?), I would have to say... you're right. :winks: Question is, how long will it take Lily to figure that out?

And have you noticed that James isn't using anybody's nicknames around Lily? Wonder why... :raises eyebrows:


	7. Chapter 7

**White Stag**

A month later, Lily was as close to James as she was to Sarah, and James as close to Lily as to Sirius. Sarah didn't mind, in fact she had told Lily multiple times she was lucky to have James for a boyfriend and been told every time that James _wasn't_ her boyfriend by a blushing Lily. Sirius didn't act like he minded, but didn't seem to like Lily any more than he had before, which was, according to James, "not a lot".

Lily was feeling somewhat adventurous and mischevious one morning, so she asked James if he wanted to go exploring in the Forest that night.

"Um... not tonight, Lils," he said, using his nickname for her. "And do me a favor, okay?"

"Depends on what it is," she replied, smirking a little.

"I'm serious about this. Don't go in the Forest at night without me, okay?"

He certainly looked serious for once. "Okay," she said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Thanks, Lils," he said with a relieved smile.

_**That night...**_

Lily snuck out of the castle just before the doors were closed and snuck into the Forest. She wanted to see why James didn't want her in there. "Lumos," she whispered to her wand. The end lit up and she began walking to her clearing. She was almost there when she heard a loud howl deeper in the Forest. Wasn't that what a werewolf sounded like? She shook off her fear and kept walking.

Moments later, the howl came again, but this time much closer. She heard a dog barking and the sound of hoofbeats, then the stag was there in front of her, staring at her. The werewolf howled again, even closer now. The stag glanced around, then there was a soft pop and James was standing in front of her, hazel eyes flashing between furious and worried.

He grabbed her wrist without a word and dragged her a few yards away, yelling, "PADFOOT, DISTRACT HIM!" over his shoulder. "Lily, when I change back, you're going to have to get on my back. There's no other way to get you out of here fast enough."

She stared at him for a moment, then heard the werewolf's howl and nodded. He transformed and she somehow got onto the stag's back.

He ran faster than she had ever thought was possible, disregarding branches so much that Lily gave up and just hunched over as close as she could so his antlers shielded her. Then they were out. James didn't transform as she had expected him to, but kept running until he got to the lake. Then he stopped, let Lily down, and changed back, collapsing almost immediately.

Lily knelt to check on him, but when she touched his back he pulled away. "I can't believe you did that," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," she whispered back.

"It's not me you need to apologise to," he said, sitting up. "Go back to the castle, Lily. There's a door near those bushes over there." He pointed.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He stood up. "I'm going back." He transformed and ran back around the lake into the Forest.

This time Lily listened to him.

* * *

This is the first time I've had to use a divider for a while.

Ahh, James is mad at Lily:cries: Now what?

HG, you're right. Again. :thumbs up: Don't expect another chapter for a couple hours- I've apparently been on the computer too long so I'll have to go. But I'm printing all the stories so I can work on them while I'm off, so you may get a few at a time. :smiles:


	8. Chapter 8

**White Stag**

Lily made it back to Gryffindor Tower unseen and fell asleep as soon as she got into bed, not even bothering to undress.

She woke up at noon the next day and panicked for a moment before realizing it was Saturday, therefore there were no classes. She got up, dressed, and started down the stairs to the common room.

She was halfway down when she saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were waiting for her in their usual chairs by the fire. Seeing them, she remembered the events of the previous night. Uh-oh. She was in trouble now.

James looked half-worried, half-angry, as he had the night before when he first saw her. Sirius looked absolutely furious and wasn't bothering to hide it, either. Remus and Peter just looked worried. _Very_ worried.

Lily couldn't say anything. She didn't much care about Sirius and Peter, but she definately didn't want James mad at her, and, at second glance, Remus looked absolutely miserable.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking, Evans?" yelled Sirius suddenly, standing up and glaring at her.

James stood up too. "Stop it, Sirius!"

"What are you defending her for?" demanded Sirius, switching his glare from Lily to James.

Lily felt even worse than she had already when James couldn't answer.

"See? There's no reason to be defending her, Prongs! She's going to tell someone, and Moony's going to have to leave!"

"She's not going to tell!" shouted James. "Right?" he added hesitantly,glancingat Lily.

"I would never tell!" she said honestly. "Remus is my friend too."

Sirius turned on her again. "You don't act like it, following us out to the Forest like that!"

"She didn't know, Sirius!" James told him, grabbing Sirius's arm. He pulled away.

"You said she told you she wouldn't go out there without you! She _lied_, James!"

"Shut up, both of you!" said Remus loudly, standing up and speaking for the first time. "Stop arguing." He looked exhausted.

James and Sirius both stopped immediately, looking over to Remus to see if he was alright.

"Lily... we need to talk to you. All of us do," said Remus, looking up at her. "Lily? Are you okay?"

James, Sirius, and Peter looked up at her and saw the tears running down her face.

* * *

Well, I'm back. And I didn't get multiple chapters done like I thought I would... I actually had to work for a while on this one after I got back on to get it finished. :sighs: But on the bright side, HG's still reviewing and Jeevesandwooster's back. :celebrates: Any nicknames for you? 

This is an angsty chapter... :sigh: Couldn't really help it, considering what happened last time. I'll try to get the angst over with and Lily and James back together as soon as possible, promise.


	9. Chapter 9

**White Stag**

She followed Remus, Sirius, and Peter up the stairs to the boys' dorm. James walked beside her, her hand in his, glancing over at her occasionally.

They reached the top of the stairs. Sirius and James's beds were closest, most likely for ease in prank planning, so everyone crowded onto them. Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat on Sirius's bed, James and Lily on his. Lily noticed Sirius and James were staring daggers at each other and winced.

"Remus... I'm sorry," she said. Sirius and James stopped death-glaring each other and looked over at her. "I didn't think-"

"Obviously," interjected Sirius. James glared at him. Sirius glared right back.

"You two. Stop it." They listened again. Lily suspected it was because they were both worried about him right now. They normally didn't take him this seriously.

"I didn't think the reason James didn't want me in the Forest without him at night was because there was a secret. I thought it was because he was just worried."

"It was both," muttered James, squeezing her hand slightly.

"And I'm not going to tell anyone ever, Remus, I promise." She bowed her head, looking down at her feet. Her long red hair fell in front of her face, and she couldn't see him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Remus's face.

"Thank you."

* * *

:rubs head: I'm gonna have to change it from romance/fantasy to romance/angst, or at least romance/drama. Goodness. Anyways, thanks for recommending it to your sister, HG. :feels loved: And it'll get happier from here, at least I think it will. Knowing me, I'll come up with another problem to throw at them and it'll get all angsty again. :sigh:

I intended this to be a sort of tie-in to Fake Smile, but it's not turning out that way... Sirius is much more open with his dislike of Lily in this. I like it that way, actually. :realizes what she just said: ...I think I'm stuck on angsty Sirius.

There should be at least one more chapter tonight. There won't be any 'til afternoon tomorrow (have to go to church, woohoo.) but I'll work on it as much as I can before I get back on. Hopefully I'll get at least part ofa chapter done (I'm being more realistic after today's over-estimation).


	10. Chapter 10

**White Stag**

Lily left feeling better but still somewhat guilty. She was also very hungry. She told James that and he laughed. "Well, come with me then, Lils." That made her almost giddy- the use of her nickname meant James wasn't mad at her anymore.

He led her down so many different corridors she quickly got completely lost. Finally they stopped at a wall with a huge picture of a bowl of fruit on it.

"James... what are we doing?" Lily asked.

James smiled. "Watch this." He tickled the pear. It started giggling, then turned into a huge doorknob. "Tada. The secret to all those after-Quidditch parties." He pulled on the doorknob.

She gasped. "House-elves!" She had only seen a house-elf once before, at Sarah's, and her family had only had one. There must have been over a hundred here.

"You coming or not, Lils?" James asked.

She blinked, then realized she was just standing there staring. "Oh. Yeah."

"Watch it, there's a step there," he said, pointing down.

"Mister Potter!" squeaked the closest house-elf as they came in. "And a friend!"

James winked at the house-elf, who giggled. "Kitty, this is Lily Evans. Lils, this is Kitty."

Kitty looked up at Lily. "Would you like some food, Miss Evans?"

"Um..." Lily looked over at James.

"Can we just have some scones, Kitty?" he asked. Kitty nodded and ran off. "Thanks!" he called after her. "C'mon, Lils, there's a table right over here."

"You here a lot?" she said, following him to the table and sitting down. He laughed.

"Just a little. No, you're right. We come down here all the time."

Kitty scurried back with a basket of scones and handed them to James. "Thanks a lot Kitty, you're the best!" said James with a smile.

"Anything for Mister Potter and his Lily!" she said, smiling back at them both.

James and Lily both blushed.

"Umm... Kitty, she's not-" But Kitty had already gone off to do her next job. "Right. Uh..." James shrugged.

Lily laughed and took a scone. "So..." She suddenly had absolutely nothing to say.

"Um, Lils... Hogsmeade's week from today, and I was wondering if you wanted to go... just as friends, of course," he added hurriedly.

She turned her scone over and over. "I'd love to go," she said finally, "but does it have to be just as friends?"

* * *

Well. This is going to be the end. But I _am_ going to get started on a sequel. As soon as I get this posted. 

Thank you SO MUCH for all the encouragement,HG and Jeevesandwooster. I'm glad you liked it so much and I hope you read the sequel.  
Actually, since you liked it so much, I'm pretty sure you will. :crosses fingers:

The 'Mister Potter and his Lily' thing was inspired by 'Mister Potter and his Wheezy' or whatever Dobby calls Ron. I think it was Wheezy. Anyways. I own nothing except Sarah (who was in this much less than I planned) and now Kitty. Kitty is definately going to be in the sequel... which, by the way, is going to start in Hogsmeade and hopefully be much less angsty. But there'll have to be some angst, cause Sirius is going to be in it. And we all know Sirius doesn't like Lily. :sigh:

Thanks again, everybody. :thumbs-up:


End file.
